Red War
by Chloe Anderson50
Summary: what would happen if a fire team made up of Weiss and Ruby from RWBY and of Chloe from life is strange where to fight through the red war? read this story to find out (at least how i see it) small suggestions of white rose and definite Chloe x Amanda.
1. chapter 1: tower falls

Chloe stood, knife in hand as the warlock charged her, she swung with her free hand catching the warlock in the side of the head and stabbed with her blade. The warlock blinked backwards and allowed there partner, a hunter, to leap forwards stabbing at Chloe's abdomen, this back and forth continued until Chloe had an idea, inspired by a titan she knew she smashed forwards pushing back the other hunter with a shoulder barge before throwing her knife at the warlock. The hunter fell as there warlock counterpart was officially knocked out of the fight, the hunter stood and pulled off there helmet revealing there dark hair dyed red at the tips and her young face, she could only be 18 at most. Chloe freed her own helmet and threw it aside showing off her bright blue hair "Ok, lets do this" she said darting towards the young girl and taking a swing, she hit her with a punch to the face and grabbed her by the through and threw her towards the edge of the arena and stepped forwards to deliver the finishing blow. Chloe raised her blade. And plunged it downwards.

A massive explosion rocked the tower followed by several others, "what the fuck" said Chloe "quick grab your weapons" she said pulling up the young hunter that was laying next to her "Ruby, you Ok?" Chloe asked.

"yeah I'm fine" said Ruby as she grabbed a hand cannon and a sniper rifle from a rack on the wall "but i'll be better when we repel whatever this is". the warlock, Weiss rushed over retrieving a SMG and a pulse rifle from the racks on the wall and Chloe grabbed her hand cannon, better devils and an odd weapon the likes of which very few ever saw "is that a trace rifle?" asked Weiss.

"yeah" said Chloe "this is cold heart my trace rifle, its very effective"

"whats it do" asked Ruby.

"it projects a beam of super cold energy that increases in strength the longer its active" explained Chloe.

"thats. so. cool." said Ruby.

"yes, yes it is" said Chloe "now we need to get moving".

The three of them rushed through the city towards the plaza soon discovering that the attack had been organised by the cabal of the red legion, Zavala ordered them to form up on his position and eventually the last shuttle was away but Ikora sent in a disturbing report, the speaker was lost and she was going to find him "lets get going, Ikora will need our support" the three of them rushed towards Ikora's position.

after linking up with Ikora she went to find the speaker and Chloe and her impromptu fire team where sent off to attack the red legion command vessel, and that meant getting a lift from Chloe's girlfriend, Amanda Holiday.

"you three go kick em where it hurts" where Amanda's parting words as they where deployed on to the ship and began to work there way towards the heart of the place, firstly passing the drop pod deployment mechanism and deploying Chloe's ghost to get some schematics that would lead them to the generators of the flagship. as they moved through the corridor they saw a large cabal with a flame launcher and a shield surrounded by other cabal "I've got this" said Weiss as she stepped out throwing her nova bomb down the corridor to take out the large group of cabal, they soon progressed down the corridor and emerged on to the rain pelted deck they worked there way towards the entrance to the generator block and there stood a large centurion with a shield "me this time" said Chloe eagerly as she activated golden gun and stepped round the corner putting three shots in to the centurion before pulling out better devils and fireing two shots, each slamming in to the head of a ligonare "move" yelled Chloe as she rushed down the corridor that had snipers at the other end "i got this" said Ruby pulling out her own sniper and droping five cabal before holstering her sniper and drawing her hand cannon.

finally they made it to the generator room and Ruby golden gunned in to the turbines and Weiss fired her SMG in to the other Chloe headed for the final turbine but was flipped over a spinning propeller and had to be revived by her ghost, Ruby clapped slowly "well done" said Ruby.

"your sarcasm is noted" said Chloe as she headed to the turbine and finally emptied half a battery from her trace rifle into the turbine and jumped up to the door that lead to the deck "Amanda, Zavala is anyone out there" Chloe called in to her com's but there was no response "shit" she muttered as they rushed out on to the deck. thats when they all saw it, a huge cage that had been constructed around the traveler "how do we come back from this?" said Chloe ghost.

"you don't" said a voice behind them, they turned to see the cabal leader, Dominus Ghaul "welcome to a world without light" he announced and the cage activated, all three guardians felt there light striped from them the last thing Chloe remembered was a cabal lifting her up and throwing her from the side of the command ship.


	2. Chapter 2: on the run

**A/N: so just wanted to do a quick chapter, next chapter should be longer (A/N continued at bottom of chapter)**

water, cold water.

darkness, empty darkness.

light, warm healing light.

a voice "guardian, get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up, stop yelling"

"i wasn't yelling"

" whatever, where ware we?" asked Chloe.

"a channel near the edge of the city, a very muddy, wet channel"

"Weiss will be pissed about the staining on her robes"

"I'm sure she well, but we have bigger problems"

"oh right, wait the traveler, the light, the cabal! whats happened!"

"we've lost our light, I'll explain later but for now we need to get out of here"

"Ok, where are Weiss and Ruby?"

"this way"

Chloe's ghost lead her to a small breach in the edge of the ditch up in to a back ally where Ruby and Weiss sat, weapons in hands.

"your awake, good we need to move" said Weiss "and before you argue, without our light we would be mascaraed by the Cabal, we only have one life now so we need to play the long game to win in the end"

"I'm insulted that you think i would just rush in like some reckless idiot" said Chloe.

"but you would"

"yeah, but thats not the point"

"oh just shut up and follow me you stupid dolt"

"yeah, yeah, whatever"

and so the three of them moved out towards the wilderness, slowly moving for days out away from the city until one day something extremely lucky happened.

"hey look, a ship, and its not Cabal" said Ruby pointing at a battered looking craft passing over there camp, suddenly another passed over, and another and another until they could see a full 10 aircraft passing over them.

"well, thats lucky"

"Don't get happy yet" said Weiss "knowing out luck we'll be saved by the bloody followers of Osiris". The first of the ships circled back around and descended, the hatch opened and a odd looking woman walked out.

"looks like someone left three perfectly good guardians just lying around" she said "now i know this is gonna sound dumb coming from, ya know a 'normal human' but i think you should come with us if you wanna survive"

"i have no objection to this idea" simply stated Weiss.

"me neither" said Chloe.

"I'm good with it too" said ruby.

"well then, come with me" said the woman beckoning towards her ship "names Hawthorn by the way"

"good to meet you Hawthorn, names Chloe, this is Weiss and Ruby"

"good to meet you to, but can we do all this 'getting to know you stuff' when where somewhere safer"

"sure"

"well, get in here then" she said beckoning the three guardians up the ramp, things where finally looking up for them.

 **A/N: so, thanks to the one person who commented on the first chapter for calling me out on my lack of updates, and as usual feel free to comment on this chapter too.**

 **also I've been playing a butt tonne of D2 recently, i got the Trinity Ghoul, and i FINALLY finished the temptation quest step for my last word quest so thats cool, anyway see ya all in the next chapter :D**


End file.
